


No Hero

by CrazyVideos50



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Murder, btw nathan didnt kill rachel i refuse to believe that, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyVideos50/pseuds/CrazyVideos50
Summary: He's tried looking for Max, he's run out of time.He'd failed, like always.





	No Hero

His right hand was trembling. His beaten bottom lip from continually bitting it for the past hour quivering. He left the Dark Room hours ago when he found out about Max and… Victoria. He knows Mark is coming for him. He can’t do it anymore. He **can’t**. His fearful eyes left the dead plant, Lisa, from the other side of the empty dorm room, he wants to laugh and he doesn’t know why. Maybe because he will end up just like her, but he feels nothing bubbling up in his throat.

He tried looking for Max.

He’s out of time.

All he sees is red liquid polling around two small feminine bodies as a camera flashes at their wide open, dead eyes…

He failed, as always.

He sees Kate on the roof.

~~He’s no fucking hero.~~

_Rachel…_

He feels so cold without his jacket. Naked: where did he put it again?

He can see his father shaking his head in disappointment at his grave…

His thumb tapped on his phone.

He never even got to know what happened to _Rachel_.

Ringing.

Ringing.

Ringing...

“Hi this is Max Caulfield,”

For a second he feels something spark inside him. Hope?

“Sorry I can’t pick up at the moment,”

…

Of. Fucking. Course.

He can’t even apologize to her directly.

Cowards way out, much?

_Fuck you, Caulfield. Can’t even pick up the goddamn phone._

The… World must really hate him that much…

~~She must hate him.~~

He tried to regain his breathing. It hurts. He swallowed before letting his drained voice finally taking control,

“Max. It’s Nathan – I…”

Jesus Christ, remember to breath.

“I just wanna say, I’m sorry…”

What was the point? She hates him, right? she’ll never listen.

But-

She’s _so_ close to knowing the truth.

She has to know.

“I didn’t wanna hurt Kate, or Rachel – I didn’t want to hurt anybody,”

_~~I don’t wanna hurt~~ _ ~~you _._~~

“Everybody… _Used_ me.”

He can’t hold back the tears from falling; it feels like it never ends.

“Mr Jefferson, he’s coming for me now.

“All this shit, will be over soon,”

He fallen on his knees on her carpet floor, light headed. Everything is becoming too much. He hears footsteps stomping down the hall.

“Watch out Max, he wants to hurt you next,”

His chest is now tight. This time he can’t see anything but Jefferson laughing at how pathetic he must be, a needle in hand...

“ _Sorry_.”

Kristen will be devastated.

Mom might care…

The phone slips out of his hand, he can’t stop crying now. His messed up light brown hair stuck to his red face.

The footsteps have stopped. He’s right outside the door, Nathan knows it. It opened slowly.

“Time is up Nathan. Thanks for _fucking up_ everything for me.”

He's too weak to defend himself after that afternoon in the boys dorms. He's drained. There's no point trying to save himself.

The last thing he sees when a fist smashes into his jaw is a photo of Max on her selfie wall, smiling back at him with light in her eyes.

That light will soon burn out…

~~He’s no hero.~~

No one can stop the storm that is about to unleash.


End file.
